


Of Sunsets and Cigarettes

by HelfenundWehren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Didn't change much, No pairings in this, Set during World War II, So I did a quick revamp and am positing it, This is an old fic I forgot I had until someone favorited it elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/HelfenundWehren
Summary: A night in the world of Prussia and World War II. Human names used. It's just something quick and slightly sweet.





	Of Sunsets and Cigarettes

Gilbert flicked his cigarette over the side of the railing on the porch, sighing ever so slightly. It had been another unusually warm day, and the war was still raging on. The thought was reinforced by the bombers that flew overhead, going off to who knew where this time. Honestly, the albino had stopped caring, especially after America had joined in. That should have been Hitler's warning to stop this fucked up war. But of course, he just struck back with more force. The troops were being spread thin and it was showing. Gilbert didn't expect a mere human to understand that though. Who really would understand but someone who'd been alive for centuries? Yes this Child of Austria and Ludwig's boss just wouldn't listen!

Shadowing his eyes, the Prussian watched as the sun slowly lowered over the horizon, the sky painted in the most beautiful reds and golds. It was times like this that he was happy for the momentary silence he got every so often. A silence that was broken by the back door opening and closing, the sound of footsteps on the wood of the porch. “Good evening, Ludwig." Gilbert said, not even glancing at the man as he settled next to his brother, leaning against the railing.

"You didn't come to the meeting, Gilbert. The Führer asked where you were. Please tell me you were ill or attending to business of your own. Are things that bad in the East?" Ludwig, asked his brother with full seriousness in his voice to the untrained ear. But for the former knight, and elder sibling, he heard the concern. He heard what wasn't spoken _; Please tell me you weren't plotting against the Führer again._ Oh how well his brother knew him.

"It was the same old same old, no need to get your breaches in a knot." And that was the truth for today. There had been no secret meetings, no plots to try and lay out. No, this day Gilbert had gone out to the stables, saddled up his beautiful Arabian and taken her for a ride. It helped to be on such an expanse of land. And now, he had a spot to ride to and hide out in even! What wonders the world still held for him. "As for the Eastern front… We could use more men out there, seeing as how _Hitler_ ," the name was spat like some horrendous food would be spat out, "Has decided that he wants more to hold France and Italy. We're going to be slaughtered if he doesn't send us more troops, Ludwig." This was an old request though, one that he'd been doing for almost a year now. And every time there was the promise of men, he was given less than needed.

This didn't get past Ludwig though, he knew less men were going there than should be, but even he could do nothing about it. Gilbert knew this too, which is what made it all the more frustrating for him. "This is why an Austrian should never be in charge of Germany…" He muttered, pulling out another cigarette, making sure to offer one to his sibling, who gladly took one.

Lighting them both, Gilbert took a long drag from his before slowly exhaling through his mouth, and repeated that process as the sky got steadily darker. Sometimes he wished the sun would never set, or at least not completely. Sunsets were always very pretty things. And Gilbert hated to be inside and missing one. Even during the Great War, he'd take time every day to appreciate the fact that he was seeing it again. Because of this, his men started doing it as well, and it gave them something to look forward to: Sunset. Sunrise meant more blood more often than not, sunset meant maybe some sleep that night and that you'd lived another day in Hell.

As the first stars started to come out, the albino snuffed out his cigarette and slowly closed his eyes. "Why does the world have to be this way? I grew up on war, everything I knew was bloodshed. I'd have liked at least a century of relative peace,” Gilbert said, earning a slightly confused look from Ludwig, one he didn't see.

"It's this way because the Children quarrel, or so Roderich told me while you were at war, more than once." Came the educated response from Germany. It was just the right thing to say though, as the albino slowly started to smile and a chuckle left him, his head shaking slightly.

"Of course, leave it to him to say it like that. But, I guess he's right." Gilbert said to the surprise of Ludwig. The Prussian never said Roderich was right about pretty much anything. "Their fighting leads to this kind of fighting… Their fear. Maybe someday they'll learn. But that's the thing about history… It's bound to repeat itself. That's why I don't think they'll truly learn, not for a while." The albino said and opened his eyes, looking at his larger sibling. 

"Come on. It's going to be chilly tonight, I can already feel it." He said, not waiting for the other to follow him, because he knew he would.

Going back inside, the soldier took off his boots, setting them by the door before going deeper into the house. This house that he'd helped lay the foundations for and now had its third wing. Its Western wing, Ludwig's wing. It was the newest, but looked no older or newer than everyone elses. It just happened to have less in it at the moment. Less statues, less suits of armor, less paintings, but it would all come in time. Despite that, the wing was beautifully decorated anyway.

Then there was the Eastern most wing, his own wing. It was filled with many old maps, statues, armor, paintings, books! Anything Prussian was in there, including scepters and swords from royalty past, believed to be lost to time. He even housed his dearest leader's old flute. It was the very same one next to Gilbert's old flute. Both were housed together in glass. Had it not been for Fritz, well, he doubted he'd have ever picked up an instrument again.

The Southern most wing was a wing that was all but blocked off. It was Holy Rome's. When Ludwig had come to live with Gilbert, he'd sealed it off. Some memories were best left to remember or learn later. And when Gilbert had found little Ludwig in that French orphanage, he knew that he was Holy Rome reborn. Of course, he'd kept the child secret at first. But secrets never stayed secrets for long back then. Soon, Roderich knew of the boy, then so did everyone else. And that was one of the times Gilbert lied. When asked if he was Holy Rome, the then knight said he wasn't, but he knew better. And so did Roderich and Francis. They let it go, though, as they couldn't really prove the connection.

From that time on, Ludwig lived with Gilbert and learned from his tutors and brother himself. During times of war, if things got to be too much, the child was sent to Austria to stay out of harm's way. Gilbert wasn't going to take risks with the German. Ludwig would grow up to be the strongest, most powerful and fearsome nation to live, even more fearsome than Prussia. Those were high expectations that Ludwig had seemed to live up to.

Being pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, Gilbert realized he'd been standing in front of a painting of him and Ludwig from when the German had barely been taken in by Gilbert. 

"Something on your mind, Gilbert?" The German asked, looking at the painting as well.

"No, just thinking about the old days, about how I found you. All that old nation stuff." The albino said with a small laugh, giving Ludwig his full attention. It was because of this that he noticed the bags under the blonde's eyes. Maybe he was working extra hours again. 

"You need more sleep. Go get some so you're ready for tomorrow. I may even show up for tomorrow's meetings." He said, already seeing in Ludwig's face his want to argue being told to go to bed. Before he could get a word of complaint out, the Prussian had raised his hand to stop him. 

"Do it. You need to sleep… Don't let yourself get weak even though things aren't going well. The men will feel it, and we'll never survive." He said, shooing the blonde away. 

Watching him leave, Gilbert finally let himself relax, and he looked like a man who'd seen too much. Making his way to the couch, he sat down, putting his feet on the table. The man was exhausted, but couldn't sleep these days. All the planning and attempts to kill Hitler were taking their toll on him. But he knew there were still a few aces up their sleeves. They'd get him someday, they had to. If Hitler won this war, if Germany won it, then the world was doomed. They were all doomed if the Nazi's were to win.

With a sigh, Gilbert closed his eyes and let his head fall back. That wasn't something he liked to dwell on, Hitler winning the war. At least Ludwig hadn't changed much in the past few years, but others had. This was going to be hard to keep up though, hiding it all from Ludwig. "Forgive me, Lud. I don't know if I can hide this anymore." He muttered to himself, falling to sleep on the couch that night.

 


End file.
